


CB's Drabbles and Other Writing

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood, Dead People, Fear of Death, Gen, Knives, Major Original Character(s), Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: A collection of stories from random AUs and other such shit. Some original stories are in here too. The original stories are usually potential series ideas I have; the chapters are 'pilot' chapters, on the off chance I decide to make the chapter into a full original story. It's a pretty low chance though because if I make more series, I'll stress myself out. You can tell me your thoughts about them if you want to.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Otonashi Ryouko/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. TWD AU: Intro to Future Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes from a The Walking Dead AU with Danganronpa. 
> 
> This takes place during the Future Arc. This marks the point where Makoto first makes a physical appearance in the AU.

shuichi and ryouko walked in silence, heads low, eyes every so often glancing from the floor to the walls, and, on a rare occasion, to each other. but rarely ahead… hummm… 

" here we aaare!~ " the voice ahead sang out, almost forcing the two of them to lift their heads in its direction. the boy ahead looked back at them with the sweetest of smiles, beckoning the two closer as he pushed open the doors ahead, their loud creaking filling the hallway.

with nervous steps, they followed in after him. shuichi allowed his eye to open wider as he looked around the room.

" these are… " he spoke up just barely above a whisper.

around the room… there they were. the rest of the foundation, all scattered around the room. a girl curled up in the corner, tightly clutching her mask. another in the corner farthest from that girl, whimpering into her gloved hands, head only raising hearing the stranger's voice. three of the men were gathered in the corner around a cage, containing two other members, with blood around the necks. the last three men approached as the boy entered the room.

" outsiders? " the white haired man of the group spoke down to him. " you brought outsiders in here? "

the boy just kept his smile. " yes. what of it? " he tilted his head, his eyes closing, hands clasped behind his back as he rocked on his heels. " that's a problem now? ahaha… "

the man fell quiet, somewhat of a nervous look coming to his face. he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. " ...no. no, it's fine. who are they? "

" ah ah, introductions have to wait! " the boy brought up one hand, keeping it held in a fist, with only the pointer finger extended. he shook his head, and waved his finger. " i need everybody here first! every person counts, you know! "

the boy stepped back, raising his voice for the rest to hear. " everyone, gather around here! we've got visitors!~ "

one by one, the people in the room formed an off-line in front of him, standing with the men who had already gathered.

the boy looked around as they all gathered. but… a puzzled look came to his face. he crossed his arms, and tilted his head back and forth, raising one hand, pointing to each person in the line.

" ...where's ryota? " his eyes narrowed just slightly.

" we aren't sure. " the cowering girl from before spoke, lowering her head into the fuzz around her shoulders. " he just wandered off. he said he had to talk with miss asahina and miss kirigiri. we aren't sure why just yet… "

" ah… i see. " the boy nodded his head. " and koichi? "

" last we saw him, he was with miss kirigiri. " one of the men spoke, scratching at the bull nose on his face.

" right, right… " the boy looked away, almost saddened by the news. " well! no sense in waiting around for them! they'll show their faces eventually. "

he spun around to face shuichi and ryouko, seemingly endless sunlight pouring from around him with that sweet smile, and closed eyes… ryouko could almost feel herself blushing at the sight, even with the paranoia boiling in the pit of her heart, beating through her body, telling her it…

the boy placed one foot forward, and bowed down, one arm over his stomach, and the other extended to his side. he tried to keep his composure, but ended up chuckling as he stood back up straight.

" m-my name is makoto naegi. you probably recognize me from before the apocalypse started, haha! i-i'm sorry for laughing, that was so silly… " he brought one hand up over his mouth, opening his eyes to look at them with a softer expression. " t-that's the best of a serious introduction you're gonna get out of me… "

shuichi could even feel his face heating now. but unlike ryouko, that was pure flush. " ah… i-it's fine. i think we all need a bit of a laugh. " he managed to bring on a smile.

happily, makoto clapped his hands, bouncing on his heels. " right, yeah! gotta stay positive, even in this mess! " he nodded a few times. he then suddenly paused, resting back on his heels, and clearing his throat. " serious time, serious time, right… w-we need to focus! no more giggles! introductions! "

" right, yeah..! " ryouko brought on a smile of her own. but still she…

makoto glanced to the people standing around him. " i'll try to be quick here, we do still have a conversation we need to get back to after all. "

he stepped out of the line, walking to one end of it, and tapping his foot. " one by one, everybody! just say hello, that'll be enough for now! "

" first off! " he clapped his hands, motioning to the girl he stood by; the masked one from before. " this is seiko kimura! she's in charge of all our medical supplies here. " the girl didn't speak, simply waving her hand in their direction, and nodding.

he didn't bother waiting to see if she'd talk. he moved on to the next person. a man in a red coat. " this is sonosuke izayoi. he makes most of our weaponry. "

the man nodded. " charmed. "

that got a big smile out of makoto, just hearing a response like that. it seemed like he was really trying to hide his excitement as he moved on to the next man. " great gozu! he's one of our best fighters. and he's basically my dad at this point. "

the man in question nodded his bull head, planting a hand firmly down on makoto's head, messing up his hair, and making him flinch. " indeed! it's nice meeting both of you! "

makoto immediately went to brushing his hands through his hair after gozu pulled his hand back. he nervously chuckled as he stepped forward. " y-yeah, real nice… a-anyways..! " he looked up at the bigger man beside gozu. " t-this is… juzo sakakura. our  _ best  _ fighter. h-he worked for security back at hope's peak academy, so if you went there, you'd know him. "

the man didn't speak, but he did nod his head in acknowledgement. ryouko felt fear flush across her face, but she tried not to let it show. she felt like she remembered that face… or a face like it… but from where..?

makoto glanced in her direction as he took the next step, but he didn't question. it did, however, seem like concern briefly brightened his pupils, before he let his eyes shut. " next. this is ruruka ando. she helps with our food supply. "

the girl in question flashed a sweet smile, almost a direct copy of the one makoto had given earlier. " it's so nice to see other people for once..! " ryouko felt something off with her too… but… she just returned the smile as if nothing was bothering her. 

makoto flashed her a glance, but quickly ignored it as he stepped forward again. " this is kyosuke munakata. he used to be in the student council at hope's peak academy. he helped me make this place what it is. "

the white haired man dipped his head. " it truly is nice getting to see a person that isn't already part of this foundation here. "

that was a big glow up from earlier. it brought the brightest expression to makoto's face. once again, he felt himself choking back his excitement, as he stepped forward the last time. " and last, but very much not least… kazuo tengan. "

" just tengan is fine. " the man nodded his head.

" isn't he..? " shuichi tilted his head to the left, raising his eyebrow..

" he _was,_ my friend! " makoto waved his hand, and stepped back to the front of the group. " you know, until they passed the torch to yours truly… " he winked, and stuck his tongue out. 

" right, yeah… " shuichi looked at the ground, and scratched his arm. he slightly shook his head as he raised it, trying his best to keep his focus. " so, other than those you mentioned are missing… this is everyone? "

" yep yep! everyone still alive, y'know. " makoto shrugged, still with the happiest smile as if they didn't have to be concerned about what he just said.

ryouko felt her face turn blue, but she tried to ignore it. " w-well…! well, um… i-i'm ryouko saihara. "

" just saihara is fine. " shuichi nodded his head. " for now. "   
  
" huh, two saiharas… " makoto folded his hands behind his back. he swayed from side to side, tilting his head in the opposite direction of his swaying. " are you two… siblings or something? no no… you don't look alike at all… ah! are you.. married perhaps? "

ryouko's face flushed almost as red as her hair. " a-ah… "   
  
shuichi pulled his hat down over his face as red rippled over his features. " y-yes, we're married… s-she took my name. "

while unknown to their casted away stares, makoto's eyes were wide with stars, and pink dusted his cheeks. the only alert for a change in him was the light thuds of his heels on the ground as he bounced in place, leading the two to looking at him again.

literal sunshine… ryouko's first thought. so cute…

" that's sooo cute! " makoto clapped his hands, then clasping them in front of his chest. " i guess you two have been married for a while! " he glanced down, noticing the ring on ryouko's finger. " that ring looks like it could've been made a hundred years ago… "

ryouko just then was reminded of that ring. that dirty, rusted, bloodstained ring… she clenched her hand into a fist, and nodded. " y-yeah, it has been a while… "

makoto tilted his head side to side, seeming much happier now. " aww, i'm glad we have a couple here at the foundation! "   
  
" other than yourself and miss kirigiri? " the red coated man, sonosuke, spoke up, a smirk even coming to his face.

makoto froze up, bright red taking over his features entirely. he fiddled with the lapel of his jacket, wanting to pull it up over his face, anything to hide. " n-no, no no, haha… w-we aren't a, um, couple..! "

the masked girl, seiko, even stifled a small laugh behind the mask, but joy still shined in her eyes.

makoto cleared his throat, a bit louder than before, as he straightened his jacket back out. " continuing on!! " he tried to ignore the small crack in his voice. " d-does, um… does anyone have any questions or comments? "

" i got a couple comments, " ruruka swayed from side to side as she spoke, specifically focusing on her hips as her hands came up in front of her. " it's about that girl. "

" me? " ryouko felt a pop in her head. what were they talking about again? the pen in her notebook had stopped moving just seconds ago, and she was distracted. 

" yeah, you hun. " ruruka, let her eyes fall half lidded, and a grin come to her face. " i just wanna ask why you look so filthy. "

" i-i'm sorry? " ryouko noticed as her vision seemed to cloud for the shortest moment, and she felt paper rip under her pen as she jammed it into the notebook. and the man beside her was having similar thoughts swim into his head, shared between the two, of one thing…

the girl giggled. " well, i mean… even in this apocalypse, we still manage to take showers… you look like you haven't had a bath since  _ before  _ the apocalypse. "

through ryouko's growing anger, she hadn't noticed the growing shadow over the boy's face… and it was at the last second she noticed something glinting before her. her eyes cast down just as the blade emerged from the handle he was holding. her face went blue.

" haha… you sure have a big mouth... " makoto closed his eyes as his hand raised, the blade barely an inch away from ruruka's neck. " ...for a pussy. "

both shuichi and ryouko had frozen, all their anger from before replaced with fear.

ruruka had the same look on her face. they could almost see the green and blue tint on her face, highlighted by the sweat rolling down her face. a sickness was bubbling in her stomach. her eyes dared glance to her left, only further widening seeing the sickeningly sweet stare given to her through the shadows of the boy beside her, his smile soft, childishly innocent. 

" i-i was just… " she wanted to speak, but her voice was barely a whisper, hardly a noise at all. her shaky hand began to raise.

" hand down, and lips sealed darling. " makoto spoke out, pressing the blade directly to her neck. her eyes looked up to the ceiling as the slightest tinge of red covered the smallest portion of the silver against her. her hand fell to her side, and her lips tightly shut, hiding her gritted teeth.

" s-sorry sir… " she mumbled, through the paranoia coursing through her body, begging her to black out at this very second as she felt her heart pump, forcing blood to pulse through the little slit in her neck.

his eyes closed, his smile soft and normal. " aha! i'm sorry about her! she's always had a big mouth… though she does have a point. if either of you would like, we do have somewhat working showers here at the foundation's main house that you can use! i can show you them if you'd like me to. "

even shuichi felt scared. this scenario was all too familiar for him. he felt… something running down his spine, and that only worsened as those innocent eyes opened, focused directly on him, directly at his eye. his words caught in his throat, blur going over his pupil…

" y-yes! " ryouko's voice snapped him out of it. he looked to her, but even then he could see the fear on her face. " i-if you're offering, t-there's no reason for us not to, right honey? " she looked to shuichi, desperately trying to keep her cool. shuichi didn't answer with anything more than a nod.

makoto seemed to notice their fear. his expression softened, and he pressed a button on the handle, making the blade slide quickly into the switchblade. he slid it back into his jeans, softly humming as he stepped away from the line of people, toward the two of them.

" well, if you two really want to, we should go quickly! " he stepped past them, toward the door.

ryouko looked up, seeing the girl from before. she stared at ryouko with a fierce glare, as she held her neck, a drop of blood slipping past her fingers. she looked away, quickly spinning around. shuichi followed with her. as the doors opened and they stepped into the hallway, makoto began softly singing, mostly for himself it seemed… and less for the two terrified people walking after him. 

...wait… what's she scared of again..?


	2. TWD AU: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouko and Shuichi have another talk with Makoto, regarding something from the past.

" i've heard that name before… " makoto kicks his legs over the edge of the couch, eyes shutting. he tilts his head back and forth, trying to remember. " yasuke.. uuhm… "

ryouko clenches her hands into fists in her lap, her head lowering. a shadow casts over her face, and she falls silent, swallowing hard.

shuichi glances to her, lucky to have her sitting where he doesn't have to turn to see her. he sighs, sitting up. " you knew him? "

makoto lets his feet rest on the ground, heel impatiently tapping on one. " i think so, yeah. the name's familiar at least. what did you say his last name was? "

" matsuda… " ryouko pulls one of her hands over her mouth, fingers trembling. the only thing she can remember, and still now it causes her pain… she's lucky to remember half of this conversation. her brain does serve her well… in the worst times alone.

" matsuda..? " makoto clasps his hands together, head beginning to hang as it hits him. " ...oh, yes. him. "

shuichi raised an eyebrow, head cocking to one side. " you don't seem very happy. "

makoto brings up a fist, scrubbing at one eye, and letting a weak laugh loose. " well, of course i'm not! i-i know what happened to him… h-he used to work for one of our departments, but then he… disappeared. he went back to the academy to search for something, and then… when the apocalypse hit, he never came back. "

he looked around the room, noticing a bag in the corner. he jumps to his feet, hopping to the bag and bringing it in close. he unzips it, digging through, a determined expression coming to his face.

" aha! i still have it… " he pulled something out-- something gray and rectangular-- and held it up in front of him. " i bet there's still nothing on the other line... "

" w-what is that? " shuichi almost blushes hearing a stutter in his words, but right now he refuses to focus. he feels himself getting tense. this always happened when something bad happened; it happens every time he's around this man. but now it's… worse.

makoto sighed, dragging the bag behind him as he walks back to the couch. he drops it as he sits back down in front of them, holding out what he'd grabbed before. a walkie talkie?

" t-that's a walkie talkie, right? " ryouko lets her head lift at last, reaching into her jacket, bringing out her notebook, and pulling the pen free from the spirals at the side. she flips through the pages, tapping her pen on each page as she reads.

" yeah. " makoto stared down at the walkie talkie with dead eyes. " mister matsuda had one. he was supposed to contact us again once he'd left… that place. we never got a response other than radio silence and footsteps. until… a few years ago. "

shuichi flinches, his fingers curling into the fabric of his pants. " what's that mean? "

" we picked up a signal a few years ago, but it wasn't him. we heard footsteps through the static, and then… i-i don't know what it was, wheels? they were… really squeaky. i-it kinda sounded like something out of a horror movie you'd see that's set in a hospital, y'know… down one of those long halls… " makoto for a moment had lost himself in the idea, but quickly shook his head, and looked away from the walkie talkie up to them.

" that never is a good thing, is it… " ryouko chuckles, having to clear her throat a second later as something catches in it.

the man shuts his eyes, and feels his smile fall. " no. it wasn't. but, continuing on… w-we heard some voice. it was a little girl, i think. we heard the noises stop, and we heard growling. w-we can assume what happened from there… he died in that room, and was locked in, so he ended up turning. " he shrugs. " nothing we could do in that regard, y'know. but what scared us most was… that girl. "

ryouko's eyes lift from her notebook to catch onto makoto's face, and her expression pales. a slight blue tinge had come over his face, and sweat began to roll. his eyes narrowed, and pupils stuck to the floor. a look of fear that they'd only seen him inflict in other people. this was different.

hearing no response, he continued. 

" the growling got louder as she came in. we heard a thud, and the girl laughed. s-she… she uh… i-i… we… heard this sound like… some sort of chain… i-i don't know if that was it, but… that's what the sound is closest to for me, you know. "

" close enough basically means the same thing, " shuichi hummed as he crossed his arms over his chest. " keep going. "

" right, right… " makoto looked up at shuichi, managing a small, shaky smile. " she was just laughing for a short minute there… and then… she noticed the walkie talkie, i think. she ordered someone in the room to pick it up. all of us were terrified to try putting our own signal into it. she asked them to look it over, but they thought it was broken. she didn't think much of it... "

ryouko bites down on the edge of her pen. fear begins to take over her features as well. makoto seems uneasy, trying to relax into the back of the couch, but not managing very easily.

" she called him a  _ pet _ . i felt so sick... " he put his hands over his chest, clasping his hands together, veins now more visible from that tightness. his expression tightened as his eyes closed. " said that she had… something she wanted to do with him. but they couldn't stay at that place if they were gonna do it. i heard the signal cut off before the person holding the talkie could say her name, so i'm not sure what it was... "

" i do. " ryouko clutches her pen tight, ink dripping out of the edge as it's forced out from her hold. makoto flinches at the tone of her voice, letting his head lift.

" h-how? " he tries to relax his shoulders, sit up straight again.

ryouko's eyes didn't lift, burning red staring into the floor, looking for the center of the earth, trying to calm her fury. " shuichi and i had an encounter with her. with him. she had him on a chain leash. i-i... "

shuichi moved his hand onto her shoulder, effectively silencing her. she glanced at him a second, before she looked away, eyebrows knitting together. shuichi decided to speak for her instead, that single eye moving to catch both of makoto's.

" her name was monaca towa. she lead a group in the start of the apocalypse. they named it the holy ones. we had a few of her underlings join our organization at our sanctuary. it wasn't hard to convert them. after their leader died, at least. "

makoto barely had a response to the rest of what shuichi was saying. hearing her name, his head hung again, almost wanting to hit against his knees, wanting his hands to pull them up so he could burrow into them and disappear.

" ...ah… " he swallowed hard, feet anxiously shuffling on the floor. this… this was so weird out of him. just days ago, their first interaction followed blood. " her… "

ryouko's eyes widened, and her hands gripped onto her notebook. she snapped her head around to look at him, her expression almost neutral, if not for the white leaking into her irises. 

" ...you knew her too? "

makoto put his hands together over his knees, rolling his shoulders as he felt his words catch in his throat again. he tugged at his tie, swirling it around his hands and fingers. his legs were shaking just faintly.

" y-yeah, we did. " he nodded his head a few times, his eyes sliding away to the wall, eyelids coming up just a little. " she… m-my sister knew her. or, well, so i've heard… i haven't talked to her in a… very long time. we've got nothing but white noise from her too. last we heard, she was going to towa city, and she was going to meet us back at the academy. but… when we got word that the academy had been overrun, we just… assumed the worst. but in that city, that girl was there too. " had he been an animal, a growl would be bubbling in his throat. his expression shifts, like a feral animal with a snarl. " those brats might've gotten her for all i know... "

shuichi was getting a bit tired of this. " shut up and keep going. we've gotten off track. "

makoto looked back at shuichi, that shadow coming back to his expression. shuichi looked back at him, feeling sweat on his face. but he isn't scared, is he? 

makoto smiled, trying to go back to normal, as if nothing was really wrong with him. " yeah yeah, right… we do have more important things to talk about. back on the topic, huumm… we stopped hearing anything for a while after that walkie talkie cut out. but, you know, it's not like we can hear anything now since mister sakakura smashed it... "

" h-he  _ what _ ? " ryouko raised her voice.

" s-shh! " makoto put one finger over his mouth. " d-don't let the others hear, remember? this is personal business. "

ryouko took deep breaths, pushing her hair out of her face. " r-right, i'm sorry sir… "

makoto waved his hand, bringing his smile back. " just makoto is fine. "

" right, " ryouko giggled, tapping her notebook with her pen. " b-but… why did he smash it? "

" well, it was bad news if she had it, duh, " the boy laughed. " someone here would have decided to be funny and talk with the little shit, and we just couldn't let that happen… nobody agreed on the idea, but, you know, he does whatever he wants. at least he had a good reason to do something this time, y'know? "

" i guess, yeah… " shuichi shrugged, pulling his hat down tighter on his head. " still though, if it was on like that, you guys could've found out some things. "

" ...and not just things about her group either. " ryouko pulled her pen back up, biting the end of it lightly. " you would've had some fun hearing all the things shuichi did because of her. "

shuichi actually felt himself blushing, even with such a dark, gorey memory in his head. he pulled his hat off, covering his face. " n-no, he wouldn't of… "

makoto covered his mouth, and hummed. " i might've, actually. i'm not innocent either. "

shuichi pulled the hat on tighter, feeling his face heat up more. " next question… "

" oh, right, yeah… " ryouko tapped her foot. " um… w-well, i… guess you haven't heard anything since then, right? "

" yeah, that's what i said. " makoto scratched his cheek, and glanced away.

" i-i'm sorry, i forgot… " ryouko giggled, quickly scribbling something in her notebook. 

" it's okay, don't apologize! " makoto waved his hands, the lightest pink going over his cheeks. 

ryouko hid her face against her notebook, embarrassed now.

" a-anyways… " shuichi sighed, straightened himself again, letting his hat rest on his head. " we have to be serious… you didn't seem to react to what we said before. you know she's dead now, right? "

" o-oh! yeah, i heard that. i just... g-got a little scared hearing her name. she was the last person i expected to ever show up in my memories… and now she's made another with me specifically, and i don't very much appreciate it. "

" ditto. "

" yeah… " ryouko shook her head. " she… i'm definitely gonna need some therapy after we get out of this. she's the worst part of everything i've ever went through. her and her group did… um... " she raised her hand; the one missing a finger. " ...she did a lot. "

" ah-! " makoto flinched back into the couch. " i-i… i hadn't even noticed that before..! o-oh god, ryouko i'm so sorry… w-we could always get that replaced for you if you'd like! i-i've needed a few prosthetics myself, w-we can make them..! "

" oh-! " ryouko nodded her head a few times. " i-if you'd like to, yes! "

" i'll be sure to send a message to the other department. they can get started on that right away. it won't take very long since it's a small appendage. s-so, um, unless you get yourself in a bear trap or something, you won't have to worry about owing them anything. "

" with her luck, that's going to happen. " shuichi lightly punched ryouko in the shoulder.

" owie..! " ryouko whimpered, rubbing her arm. " don't jinx me, shu-shu..! "

" d-don't call me that in front of him!! " shuichi became flustered immediately.

" ah! i'm sorry!! "

makoto didn't seem to mind though. he had a wide smile, and he even started to laugh. " you two really are married… i almost feel jealous. "

" oh? " shuichi tilted his head. " aren't you with that… kirigiri girl? "

makoto's face turned bright red, and he waved his hands wildly. " nononono w-we're just friends!! w-we.. we aren't anything!! i-i swear! "

ryouko looked down at her notebook, softly smiling at what she began to write, all surrounded with hearts too…

" a-aren't we supposed to be talking about serious things here?! " makoto lightly bounced on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest as a pout came to his face. " t-this is supposed to be a sad time, i-i don't appreciate blushing this much!! "

" too bad! cute time! " ryouko hopped up out of her seat, sitting down next to makoto and hugging him tight.

" ehh… " makoto whined, burying his face in his hands.

shuichi's not jealous, what do you mean? " hmph… " he crossed his arms and looked to the side.

ryouko was very quick to notice. she reached over, dragging shuichi off his couch into her arms. he didn't protest very much, he just wrapped his arms around the both of them, a soft smile coming to his face. makoto had a little bit more fight in him, but with both of them and how strong they were, he couldn't. eventually, he gave in, and hugged them both back, trying to ignore his face getting warmer by the second.

funny how it turned from so serious, to so cute, huh?


	3. The End Of The Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based around a mysterious occurrence. In Diedra's world, a full rainbow has been found, being found to be entirely circular. When approaching the middle of the rainbow, the world ahead becomes wavy, and distorted. NASA launched a project to discover the meaning of this place, and found it to be a portal to an alien world. Diedra is sent as the only researcher allowed to enter portal, and finds herself to be changed in the process, with the connection to her world being severed after the portal closes.

" are we ready? " 

the radio fuzzes to life against the woman's back, the sound only faintly heard in her ears from the plugs in her headphones as the ai speaks to her. she puts her hands into her ponytail, pulling it into halves, and tugging on it to tighten it. she feels her hair press into her head, only slightly feeling that same tug once her hands fell away. the ponytail frizzed back to life behind her, resting over the speakers in the radio.

" yeah. "

she responds back, sliding her gloves off her hands, and tightened the void black belt against the pure white of her suit. she yanked on the sleeves to pull them down to her wrists, moving her arms around to ensure they'd stay. she pulled her headphones down, making sure the band rested tight on the top of her head like her hair did. 

she takes a deep breath, blue eyes shutting, her lips wanting to form words, but unsure of what to say. she waits for the radio to fizzle back to life in her ears.

with no sound, she looks at her surroundings. ahead of her, the world appears as normal as always. a bright, deep blue ocean ahead, with nothing for miles ahead of her. looking to her left and right, she sees the hemisphere of the city edge around her. behind her is a long row of apartment buildings, one of which she lives in herself, only here for research. the houses that follow around the edge are so small. it's obvious they've been here for a long time. she can't remember how long, but this town has been here for so long. much, much older than her. at one point in time, this place was barren. she wouldn't recognize her home a thousand years ago.

her thoughts begin to jumble and mesh together in her head, and that's when the radio comes alive again.

" you're clear to move, deidra. "

a simple nod of her head is the only response she gives. she knows they can see her, and she doesn't care. she pulls her ponytail inside her suit, and puts on her helmet, turning the visor on to show her statistics. inside the suit, her face lights up in blue, while it appears black on the outside. currently, her heart rate is 90 bpm. as she steps closer toward this ring of colors, it rises. she looks above her at the rainbow, appearing mostly natural, but she can hear something coming from its center. she isn't sure what it is.

she raises one sweaty hand, seeing the distance between herself and this world closing. she sees the waves of the world change as she gets close enough to enter. she hears something inside. a voice, a sound? she can't distinguish the two.

" first test… " she mumbles to herself. she has no choice but to keep her gloves off for this, so the sheen of sweat on her hand is very apparent. her hand balls into a fist, but slowly it unfolds again as her fingers graze across the entry point. the fingerprint space on her fingers disappear as he hand gets close. she pulls away from the cold feeling inside, feeling warmth quickly rush back into her hand once it is free. 

_get over yourself…_ she tells herself as she feels her heart beat. _this is important. keep going!_

another breath. she spreads her hand out again, taking another tentative step forward. she presses through, her hand disappearing into the air, white light appearing to streak down from the circle to the space around her wrist. what does she look like right now?

inside this world, her hand balls into a fist, but it feels… strangely different. she rubs her finger tips against her thumb. her skin feels more rubbery now. she draws her finger tips along the back of her thumb, feeling what appears to be scales pulling up on her body. her face pales, and her hand begins to shake. she pushes her other hand to the other side, rubbing them together and feeling the scales on them.

she raises her voice for the microphone. " h-hey… i-i'm going in! "

" permission granted. " the ai talks back to her, a click being heard. " connection may be severed, so please be careful, diedra. we will be here when you come back. "

" i-i hope you stay with me… " she feels the stutters in her throat. she swallows hard, trying to keep her composure as she pushes herself past that point, into this other world. what is she about to discover? and…

" what the hell am i?! "


End file.
